


Just like me, you got needs (Lucky13 #4)

by megyal



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-22
Updated: 2013-10-22
Packaged: 2017-12-30 03:16:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1013435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megyal/pseuds/megyal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kakashi and Iruka find out important truths about each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just like me, you got needs (Lucky13 #4)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Caeseria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caeseria/gifts).



> 'secretly a virgin' trope for caeseria@LJ. Also mixed in with a [prompt](http://kakairu-kink.livejournal.com/704.html?thread=915904#t915904) from kakairu_kink@LJ. Title from 'Bed of Lies' by Matchbox 20. Unbeta'ed.

Iruka stomped into the shadow-filled space which passed for a shinobi bar in these parts, and glared around. He finally spotted Izumo and Kotetsu at the counter and marched over, snatching Izumo's drink out of his hand and downing all the contents in one go.

"Okay," Izumo said, dragging out all the letters of the word. He raised one eyebrow in a sympathetic arc. "So it happened again, right?"

"It happened _again_!" Iruka snapped. He slid into the stool beside Izumo and waved down the bartender, who tossed a dark, dust-covered bottle of beer in their general direction; she obviously wasn't coming close when Iruka was in such a mood. Iruka snatched the bottle out of the air and twisted off the cap, scowling even as he drank.

"You're so cute when you're angry," Kotetsu pointed out, grinning over his own drink. Izumo snorted and the both of them dissolved into sodden giggles. "You know that's why they always make that mistake, right?"

"It's _not funny_ ," Iruka said, aiming for a snarl, but it was spoiled by the way a reluctant smile stole over his face. "It's really not."

"It's _so_ funny." Kotetsu leaned against Izumo's side, wrinkling his nose. "How is it that they always think that about you?"

Iruka scowled. "I don't know why they think that."

 _That_ was the unfortunate penchant of Iruka's lovers to assume he was a virgin. Iruka had _no idea_ why _every single one_ of them would come to the same conclusion; his latest, a burly civilian named Junya, had actually _thanked_ Iruka.

"I'm really glad I'm your first," Junya had groaned as he eased his covered prick into Iruka. "You're so tight! _Thank you_."

Iruka had managed not to roll his eyes, and had left as soon as Junya had fallen asleep.

"If they really knew you, they'd know you're all about the dick," Izumo drawled and Kotetsu had the good but drunken grace to blush. "And you have a bloodline limit of getting sex all the time."

"Not true," Iruka retorted, but Kotetsu nodded his head in total agreement with Izumo. Iruka narrowed his eyes at them, but they just smiled serenely at him.

"Why don't you tell them that you're not a virgin?" Kotetsu whispered and looked around as if he had been imparting the secret contents of a very important scroll. 

Iruka sighed and put his face in his hands. He mumbled something.

"What?" Izumo poked him in his side. "Speak up. You're a teacher, you can do better."

Iruka shifted his hands, slightly. "I don't want to disappoint them."

"You need help, then," Izumo told him and turned back to his own bottle.

"No, you don't understand." Iruka motioned to the bartender again; she came over this time, offering another bottle with a wry smile. "They always seem so...delighted. I really don't want to burst the bubble of their fantasy, you know?" He shrugged. "It's not really hurting me, anyway. It's just annoying."

"Their fantasies are silly," Izumo declared. "And you're being silly as well, encouraging them like that." He nodded decisively and took a long pull from his drink. 

Iruka scowled. "Everyone in the village thinks you and Ko-kun are boyfriends, anyway," he hissed in churlish non-sequitur and grinned evilly as Izumo sprayed beer all over the bar.

+

Iruka gave up on the dick, for a while. Seriously, he had to keep an eye on Naruto and make sure he didn't break all of his bones _and_ the entire town.

Then, he started seeing Kakashi and that...that was _fantastic_. Not because of the fact that he was seeing Sharingan no Kakashi (it was probably in spite of that fact), but there were other factors. Kakashi's mind was quick and sharp, and that was extremely sexy to Iruka. Also, he liked that Kakashi took the time to argue with him, and talk to him about very random things, and also, Kakashi was just Iruka's type, physically. They had a lot of fun together, and Iruka was very pleased when Kakashi kept showing up, just to be with him.

Fantastic.

+

Except, Kakashi kind of took everything _really slow_. That was nice! Honestly! No, _honestly._  


+

Iruka had never worked harder to get sex from someone in his life. He used about every trick he had in the book, and it was quite a large book; multiple volumes, in fact, but Kakashi apparently possessed far more tomes which spoke on the art of deflection. 

"Iruka, I want the first time to be special," Kakashi finally explained one day, panting as if he'd been participating in a death-match. That was because a frustrated Iruka had practically straddled Kakashi's thighs as he sat in in Iruka's couch, and had been kissing every sign of reluctance out of him, as evidenced by the hot press of his erection on the curve of Iruka's bottom.

Iruka swallowed back his disbelief, because _really_ , and simply said, "But it will be special, Kakashi. Because it's with _you_."

Kakashi blinked at him, and then the corners of his lips curved up in a very small smile. "Really?"

"Yes, of course." Iruka kissed him again, a bit more chaste this time (although he couldn't help slipping some tongue, slow and deep. Kakashi moaned softly every time Iruka did that, and Iruka really liked to hear that sound). "But I'm ready when you are. I am very, _very_ ready."

"Oh." Kakashi just gazed at him, his eyelashes surprisingly long and sooty. Iruka couldn't help but kiss him again, he was adorable like this. "Ready...now?" Kakashi managed breathlessly when Iruka drew back a few inches. His exposed eye seemed darker than usual, and his gaze felt hot. Iruka couldn't help himself: he licked the seam of Kakashi's lips and slid his tongue inside Kakashi's mouth once more. Kakashi hadn't been that much of a good kisser at the start of their physical interaction; however, he was so very phenomenal at learning what Iruka liked, and practicing until Iruka could hardly _think_ , he was so turned on. And that was just from _kissing_. 

Iruka nodded. "I'm ready." He slid off Kakashi and got to his feet, holding out one hand. Kakashi's gaze fixed on it, as if he expected Iruka to strike him. Patiently, Iruka waited until Kakashi's paler hand gripped his, and he pulled him to his feet. He tugged Kakashi to the bedroom, and after he locked the door and drew the window-shades, he strode over to Kakashi and unzipped his flak-jacket, staring straight into his eye.

Kakashi didn't say anything; he simply let Iruka peel off his jacket, shoulders held loosely. Iruka placed the jacket on a nearby chair, and reached for the waistband of Kakashi's trousers. They weren't wearing any wrappings on their legs today, since they both hadn't been on duty, and Iruka made a mental note that one day he would take his time to pull those off Kakashi's finely shaped legs as well. 

When Iruka pulled his trousers down, Kakashi stepped out of them and reached for the hem of Iruka's dark shirt, tugging it over his head. He managed to take the tie in Iruka's hair with it, and Iruka grinned at him, amused. Kakashi smiled in return, a nice full curve of his mouth.

"Your smile is so lovely," Iruka told him and Kakashi shook his head, even as his cheeks pinkened slightly. "Come on." Iruka divested himself of his own trousers and underwear, and playfully wrestled Kakashi unto the bed. Kakashi pulled one of his fancy moves, twisting gracefully and pushing Iruka with the same amount of ease so that Iruka landed on his back, legs sprawled, Kakashi between his thighs as if he'd always been there.

Iruka reached up and placed his hands flat on Kakashi's chest, sliding his hands up. Underneath his palms, Kakashi's skin was warm and supple. Iruka laced his fingers together at the back of Kakashi's neck and pulled him down, murmuring nonsense before their lips met. Kakashi's whole body seemed to sigh, settling close against Iruka. He still had on his loose briefs and Iruka rocked his hips slightly, rubbing his cock against the thick heat of Kakashi's cock.

Kakashi didn't moan, but he made a soft sound in the back of his throat. Iruka endeavored to pull that sound out of him again, stroking the muscles of his arms, wrapping his legs around Kakashi's hips and writhing up with long, slow rolls of his hips. He was a trained shinobi, damn it, he was flexible like that. Kakashi shuddered above him, and his prick twitched against Iruka's. Iruka wanted him inside so bad, he could almost taste it.

"I'd love to move on," he turned to murmur in Kakashi's ear, while the other man had been busy kissing his neck. "I have oil on that shelf over there. And the condoms, too."

Kakashi disentangled himself from Iruka's hold and sat back on his heels. Without his forehead protector to hold his hair back, the pale strands fell over his eyes.

"Oil," he said and nodded. "Condoms. Right." He turned his head and fixed his gaze on the small bottle on the wooden ledge beside the bed.

Iruka went up on his elbows, gazing at the side of Kakashi's face as if he needed to commit those sharp angles to memory. "Kakashi," he started and then inhaled slowly, letting out the breath in a controlled exhale. "Have you ever done this before? Sex, I mean?"

Kakashi's gaze slid over to Iruka without any movement of his head. "No," he said with a complete lack of inflection. "I haven't."

Iruka couldn't help it; he felt his expression slide into a stunned gape. Kakashi sighed and rolled from atop him, sitting with his back against the headboard.

"Never?" Iruka scrambled back as well, turning slightly to stare. "Never _ever_?"

"Yes, sensei." Kakashi's tone was bored, but Iruka could see the way his jaw clenched tightly before he spoke again. "Never _ever_."

Iruka just couldn't believe this. "But _how_?"

Kakashi turned his head and gave Iruka a very searching stare with his normal eye, the Sharingan tightly shut. Iruka wasn't quite sure what he hoped to find, but after a few beats, Kakashi turned away and shrugged.

"When would I get time to have sex, Iruka?" Kakashi didn't sound as if he was being snarky; he seemed as if he genuinely wanted to hear a straight answer. "I've been on missions since I was seven, ANBU at sixteen. Sex was a complete mystery to me until I was in my early twenties. I wasn't even really that interested in the whole thing."

"I see," Iruka said with a nod, hoping the expression on his face was calmly accepting. "But you read a lot of Icha-Icha?"

"So? That's just reading." Kakashi wrinkled his nose. "And no matter what anyone says, not all jounin get assignments with seduction involved." A wry smile twisted his lips. "I've always thought I was asexual, and then you came along. I suppose I'm partial to just _you_. And the thing is, everyone assumes that I'm having sex all over the place, so they don't approach me so easily." He let out a heavy sigh. "They only want me for my mind."

Iruka didn't know what to make of all that, so he fixated on the one thing that appealed to his ego. "You're partial to me?"

Kakashi rolled his eye. "Yes. I'm partial to you." He leaned close and gave Iruka a very quick peck on the mouth. "Very partial, sensei."

Thrilled, Iruka managed to refrain from wrapping all his limbs around Kakashi and smothering him with kisses; this was the first time Kakashi had initiated a kiss, and Iruka felt warm all over. Then, the warmth faded away very quickly as a thought occurred to him. He bit the inner part of his lower lip, thinking deeply.

"Kakashi," he said after receiving another sweet kiss on the side of his mouth. "I've had sex."

Kakashi drew back and blinked at him. His eyebrows twitched upwards. "Oh?"

"I know you wanted it to be special, our first time together." Iruka ducked his head, not wanting to experience any disappointment seeping from Kakashi.

"Oh," Kakashi said again, but there was an odd note in his voice. When Iruka chanced a peek, Kakashi's smile was small, but it seemed very pleased. "In that case, it definitely will be special."

Iruka _did_ leap at him, then; he kissed Kakashi deeply, rubbing a thumb over the erect little nub of his nipple. Kakashi jerked and arched against his touch.

"I'm partial to you as well," Iruka groaned against his mouth. Kakashi chuckled in response; he slid down on the bed, lying flat on his back with Iruka on top of him. Iruka wanted to show him _everything_ good about sex. He reached out and grabbed the bottle of oil, pouring some of its contents over his fingers.

"Watch me," he said. He sat back and reached between his own thighs. Kakashi's gaze fixed on where Iruka's fingers stroked around his hole and then slid inside. His hands, resting on Iruka's hips, squeezed briefly.

"Does that hurt?" Kakashi asked when Iruka let out a quick little gasp.

"N-no," Iruka breathed out, trying hard not to ride his fingers to completion. "I just really like this part."

Kakashi sat up so quickly that he nearly cracked their heads together. Iruka whimpered when he felt a long finger slide in very carefully beside his own.

"Tight," Kakashi observed in a very clinical fashion, at total odds with the way he licked his lips.

"Yeah," Iruka agreed with a shaky laugh. He grabbed the base of his cock with one hand, staving off the impending orgasm that seemed to flow out in waves from the bottom of his stomach. Kakashi watched him with half-lidded eyes, and removed his fingers. He tilted up his face for a kiss and Iruka gave it to him, moaning softly as he continued to open himself up. Distantly, he heard the soft rustle of Kakashi rolling on the condom, and when he broke away, he looked down to see Kakashi's cock covered in textbook fashion.

"Icha-Icha is good for _something_ ," Kakashi told him with a very quick smirk. Iruka laughed, and removed his fingers. He went up on his knees a little, reaching behind him to grasp Kakashi's cock, spreading some of the slick over the thin sheath wrapped around Kakashi's prick.

As he sank down slowly, hissing in pleasure at the stretch, he watched the way Kakashi's face twisted in matching gratification. Kakashi whispered a curse as Iruka descended all the way. Iruka had never heard him curse like that before.

He rose up and down slowly, working the strong muscles of his thighs. Kakashi moved with him, hands roaming over Iruka's back and gripping his bottom.

"Good?" Iruka asked, lips pressed against the sweaty plane of Kakashi's cheek. Kakashi nodded, and wrapped his fingers very lightly around Iruka's cock, giving it a few teasing strokes. Iruka adjusted his legs so that he sat right in Kakashi's lap, legs spread around Kakashi's waist. He braced one hand on one of Kakashi's bony knees so they could rock even closer together. Kakashi was strong, and he helped hold Iruka up so easily. His skin was so warm against Iruka's.

"I'm coming," Iruka gasped, writhing in Kakashi's lap. 

"Say that again," Kakashi growled at him, his rhythm now hard and erratic, pumping up his hips. "Say it again, Iruka."

"You're making me come, Kakashi," Iruka strangled out and his entire body locked up, trembling finely as he spurted between their bellies. Kakashi's arms wrapped around him tightly, his face buried in the crook of Iruka's neck as they shook. Iruka moaned his name and Kakashi jerked up into him in a series of deep, wild thrusts.

Kakashi's grip finally slackened and Iruka slipped from his arms to lie in a contented heap on the messy covers. Kakashi lay beside him, thankfully not touching him as their breathing calmed and Iruka's heart-beat slowed back to normal. Iruka finally managed to bully his body to get up, stagger to the bathroom to wipe himself down and dampen a fresh cloth for Kakashi.

When he went back to the bedroom, Kakashi had pulled off the sheets, located fresh ones from the closet and had spread the bed again. He lay underneath the top cover and it was pulled up to just underneath his nose.

"Is that the way you sleep?" Iruka held out the washcloth with a smile. Kakashi's only answer was an enigmatic wiggle of his eyebrows as his hand snaked out from under the covers and grabbed the soft cloth. Iruka crawled under the covers as well and lay on his side, facing Kakashi.

"Hey, Kakashi," he said after a few comfortable minutes, sleep fuzzing his words.

"Hmm?" Kakashi turned and his hand found Iruka's hip, resting lightly there. His palm was cool from the washcloth.

"I'm glad I'm your first," Iruka said, and smiled as Kakashi chuckled.

_fin_


End file.
